Tomorrow May Never Know
by A Modest Tambourine
Summary: Uchiha Nori is back in Konoha and she has some surprising news awaiting her concerning her clan. Will a former love complicate her vengeful ways? Angsty with some fluff. OC of course. Reviews appreciated! KakashixOC.
1. Edit the Sad Parts

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is Masashi Kishimoto's, anything you don't is mine. (This applies for all chapters so that I don't have to re-type it every time).

**(Full) Summary: **Another member of the Uchiha clan is found alive and well, coasting through Konoha long after the Uchiha massacre. Not realizing the fate of her family, she decided to get in touch with them, so who else does she run into but li'l old Sasuke? Will the two learn to work out their differences and work together to overcome the person they both hate most? Angst and a bit of fluff ensue. Gotta love that OC. Rating may go up.

**A/N: **This is my first Naruto fanfic...just an idea I got the other night. Seemed cool, but I guess we'll see how it goes. Please review so I know where to expand and what to fix. Thanks a bunch :3

This all occurs right after the Search for Tsunade arc...so kind of around the Unmask Kakashi episode.And also, **Gaara is the Fifth Kazekage before the time-skip!** Keep that in mind.

Happy reading!

**Edit:** For anyone who has started reading this already, the first two chapters have underwent a bit

of reconstruction. It is not vital for you to re-read it, but it may clear up any conflicting issues with

certain events and just be more organized and easier to understand and blah, blah, blah.

—

_Chapter One_

"Your next mission is to travel to Konoha and give this scroll", said the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara, handing her a slightly crumpled, faded piece of rolled up parchment tied together with a green ribbon, "to the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Basic, yes, but important."

She nodded, taking the scroll silently. Turning towards the door, Gaara stopped her. "Noriko?"

She turned slowly, one eyebrow raised.

"Please do not get sidetracked. This is a very simple mission and it must be done as swiftly as possible. That scroll in your hand is very important."

"I understand", she said, and continued walking out the door.

—

"Where the hell is he?!" the blue-eyed boy with an obvious amount of energy yelled in frustration. "Can he not be on time for _once_ in his life?!"

"Simmer Naruto, you know just as well as I do that he's always late. Stop being so impatient," the small pink-haired girl said.

"Well really! What is he doing? What could _possibly_ take _this_ long?!"

"Shut up Naruto, he'll be here soon", the pink haired girl said angrily. "Right Sasuke?" she smiled, blushing, asking the dark-eyed, dark-haired boy sitting on the other side of the bridge on which they were waiting.

The sullen boy shrugged and went back to staring at his reflection in the calm stream below.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, jealous that his crush was talking to him. He looked back at the girl, his face reddening slightly, and mumbled "Sakura…"

The pink-haired girl whipped around and glared at him. "What?" she said visibly annoyed.

Noticing the look on her face, Naruto quickly retreated. "N-nevermind."

A bird flew overhead, chirping happily in the blinding sunlight. The three Genin stayed silent until finally the person whom they were waiting for arrived.

"Yo," a man smiled, seeming to appear out of nowhere, perched on the railing of the bridge. He had a mass of white hair and the lower half of his face was covered with a piece of cloth, while his left eye was covered with his Konoha forehead protector.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto jumped up, a look of pure disdain on his face. "Why are you always so late?!"

"That", he said, still smiling, "is none of your business."

Naruto glared at him. "Whatever. So what are we doing for training today?" he asked, having quickly forgotten his aggravation towards Kakashi.

"Today, you are going to train on your own. I have important business with the Fifth. We'll continue our regular training tomorrow." He winked and then darted away.

Despite Naruto's incoherent grumbling, the three went to the training grounds. Sasuke suggested a new method of precision training: you must hit 8 different targets with 8 different kunai at the same time.

Pulling out his kunai, Sasuke said, "well, I guess I'll start then."

—

Kakashi darted throughout the village, stopping briefly at the Casino to see if maybe the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, was there, which, he was informed by a sweaty, angry-looking bald man, she was not.

He continued on, his white hair whipping through the warm summer breeze, to the Hokage's office. When he arrived, a woman not much younger than him was standing in front of Tsunade's desk. She had jet black hair, pulled into two messy pigtails, reaching just above her shoulders. She wore a thin black sweeping skirt and black leotard shorts underneath, her shuriken holster on her right leg, and a red tank top, covered with a black zip-up hoodie. Her Konoha forehead protector was tied loosely around her neck.

The mysterious woman turned around when he entered the room, and Kakashi couldn't help but notice how familiar she looked. Her dark eyes bore into his as he tilted his head warily. Those eyes...he'd seen those eyes before. Her whole appearance seemed to trigger an intense emotion deep within him, like he had known her a long time ago. It took him a few seconds to notice the small symbol embroidered onto the left shoulder of her sweater—it was the Uchiha clan crest.

—

Back at the training grounds, the three Genin decided to call it quits. Sasuke was the only one who had really even gained anything from their target training. He had managed to get five targets, while Sakura could only get four and Naruto could get no more than three.

They lounged around in the setting sun for a while until Sasuke finally stood up. "I think I'm gonna go home."

"Are you alright? You look kind of pale..." Sakura remarked.

"I'm fine. I just...have a weird feeling about something. See you tomorrow and he dashed off into the yellow and pink streaked sky.

The other two looked at each other awkwardly before sprinting away to their own homes.

—

It was as if Kakashi was yanked back five years ago in time.

"_I'm not staying. I __can't_ _stay. I-I can't do this again."_

He stood shocked, his entire body going numb.

"_I wish that there was a solution to this, but there isn't... There just...isn't"_

He didn't know what to do or say. It was her. The only other survivor of the Uchiha massacre. He had almost forgotten what she looked like…

He was pulled out of his thoughts though, when the raven-haired ninja raised an eyebrow, a look of amusement playing across her face, and said "it's rude to stare you know."

Blushing slightly, Kakashi mumbled an incoherent apology, shaking his head slightly to rid himself of his confused thoughts.

Tsunade glanced at the two ninja, noticing the awkward yet bitter air between them. Deciding to give a formal introduction, she said "Noriko, this is Hatake Kakashi," she motioned toward the white-haired Jounin. "Kakashi, this is Uchiha Noriko." Kakashi glanced up sharply, catching Noriko's eye. At the mention of Noriko's full name, Tsunade caught Kakashi's eye and nodded knowingly. "Noriko here—"

"Please, call me Nori," she nodded, smiling ever so slightly.

"Nori here was just delivering a scroll to me from the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara-sama," Tsunade continued, a grave expression on her face. "It contains more information on a select few Akatsuki members and their desire for the Kyuubi."

Kakashi furrowed his brow, and then smiled, reaching into his scroll pouch. "I almost forgot what I came here for." He pulled out a ratty old scroll from his pouch and handed it to Tsunade. "I found it in an old collection of books I have stored away. I though it might be of some use to you."

Tsunade opened the scroll and glanced quickly over it. Her eyes widened and she beamed at Kakashi, "this is terrific! The exact information on Kyuubi we've been looking for! Very nice work Kakashi."

Nori cleared her throat, getting the two ninjas' attention. "Gaara-sama wanted me back as quickly as possible, so I guess I'll be taking off..."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay for some sake?" Tsunade asked, still grinning, her blonde pigtails bouncing happily. "All of this very useful information calls for a celebration, don't you think?"

"I really shouldn't. But before I leave, I wanted to ask if you could point me to Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto's house. They're my parents and, well, it's been quite a while since I left the village, and I haven't really kept in touch at all. I just thought that since I happened to be here, I ought to pay them a visit..." she trailed off, noticing the look that passed between the two. "What? What's the matter?"

Tsunade shifted uncomfortably in her seat before speaking. "Nori...I hate to be the one to tell you this, but the whole Uchiha clan, with the exception of your brothers, Sasuke and Itachi, were murdered about four years ago. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."

Time stopped for Nori. She was not able to form any solid words, or even thoughts for that matter. She closed her ebony eyes, trying to remember. Trying to recall her mother and father with whom she had once been so close to. _Why didn't I stay in touch?_ Tears were forming under her eyelids, but she did not dare to open them. She was a shinobi. Emotion did not apply to her.

Then, something suddenly occurred to her. _Who?_ Anger quickly replaced her sadness. Whoever it was would definitely have to pay. She opened her eyes slowly, her breathing ragged and uneven. "Who?" she asked, her voice no more than a shaky whisper. "Who was it?"

Kakashi glanced at Tsunade who was fiddling with a pen, apparently not able answer, a look of guilt plastered across her face, so he looked Nori straight in the eye, knowing the damage his answer would cause, and said quietly, "Uchiha Itachi."

—

**A/N:** Fun, fun, I know. I should be able to update this soon. Reviews are always nice. Thanks a bunch! Ciao:3


	2. Sister Do You Know My Name?

**A/N:** Here's the second instalment of my fic. A very big thanks to Wildcatz96 for the formation of the next little bit of this fic. I know what general direction I'm going in now! Yays! Anyways, reviews are always much appreciated andconstructive criticism is always welcome. I suppose flames are somewhat welcome too, since they could help my writing process. I just like to know that people are actually reading my story and what they think and blah, blah, blah. You get the picture :3

—

_Chapter Two..._

"Uchiha...Itachi?" Nori spoke slowly but clearly through both her surprise and rage. "Uchiha...Itachi... As in...my brother? My own _brother_ did...h-he..._murdered_...I think I'm gonna be sick."

Her face pale as Kakashi's hair, Nori furrowed her brow and plunked down on the floor, a stray chunk of her jet-black locks falling in front of her ebony eyes. Kakashi stole a glance at Tsunade who looked just as worried as he felt. "Nori," Kakashi started, but she stood up abruptly, cutting him off.

"Itachi's with the Akatsuki now," she stated quietly.

She took the silence as a yes.

Nori nodded, eyes closed and pursed her lips. Kakashi, knowing full -well what her intentions were, intervened. "Nori, the Akatsuki are an extremely dangerous group. As a Jounin, you should know that you can't pursue them. No one even knows where they are."

Nori gave him a half smile, "you're forgetting that I've been in contact with Gaara-sama for quite some time now. I may not stay in one village for too long, but I make sure to get whatever information I can lay my hands on while doing missions, especially on the Akatsuki. You'd be surprised with the knowledge I have on them. You should know Kakashi," she retorted disturbingly calm. "I have many connections."

This was enough for Tsunade. "Noriko, it's not my place to tell you what you can and can't do as a shinobi, but it is my job to do the best I can to prevent people from doing stupid, irrational things. And this is one of those things. I don't think you understand how strong Itachi really is now, and if you _do _go after him, you're going after the whole Akatsuki organization. There is no way you can take them all on yourself. I can't stop you, but if you're going to go after Itachi...well, don't go alone." Then, she quickly added before Nori could leave, "and I suggest that you maybe drop by for a visit with Sasuke before you leave...he most likely thinks that you're dead, too."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san." And with a puff of smoke, she disappeared.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, who sighed in reply. "I'll keep an eye on her," and he disappeared too.

—

Sasuke darted through the village, not able to shake the feeling that something was different...something wasn't right. The sun was well on its way to setting as he sprinted from rooftop to rooftop towards his house. Even after the obliteration of his clan, Sasuke refused to leave his old house. It was where he had grown up, and he didn't have anywhere else to go anyways.

He stopped abruptly in front of his doorstep. A very familiar woman was sitting right outside of his door, staring intently at what looked to be an old, tattered photograph. Her raven hair was falling out of its pigtails and she looked as if she might have been crying.

She glanced up from the photo and smiled. "Good, you do still live here then."

Sasuke's heart began to pound. "W-who are you?" he stuttered, taking a step back. He had learned to be cautious of everything and everyone.

Tilting her head, she smiled. "You haven't changed a bit Sasuke...still defensive as always," a single tear trickled down her cheek and she suppressed a sob. "I-I should have been there. Then maybe–maybe this wouldn't have happened. I could have tried to s-stop him. I could have done something. Anything"

Sasuke gazed, wide-eyed, realization spreading throughout him. His eyes quickly darted to the Uchiha crest stitched onto her sweater. "N-Nori?"

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I-I didn't know..."

"I-It's really you? Y-You...I thought you w-were...dead," he said, his voice no more than a whisper.

She nodded and Sasuke launched himself at her, hugging her with all his might. He had living family. It wasn't just him. "I thought you were dead."

"I know, and I'm _so _sorry...if I had known...then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe everyone would still be alive..." she said through tears.

Sasuke stepped away from the hug. "You didn't know. No one knew. There was nothing you could have done...trust me. I-I saw him...he had no guilt...no shame. He's heartless, to put it simply."

Nori brushed the tears off of his face. "You had to see...y-you saw them..." she started to shiver. "Why don't we go in and talk?" She let Sasuke in first, "I'll be in in a second."

Making sure that Sasuke was inside and the door was closed, she said, "Kakashi. You can understand why I want to go, right?"

The pearly-haired Jounin dropped down from a nearby tree. The sky was now dotted with stars and a warm breeze blew, messing Nori's hair even more. Kakashi sighed, "I understand, I really do...but, I just can't let you do this alone. Although I must say, you've hardly changed since I last saw you."

"You finally remembered me, then?"

"How could I have forgotten?"

"That was five years ago Kakashi. A lot has changed since then. Please, don't do this again. It was hard enough leaving the first time; I don't want to have to do it again."

'Then don't leave," he smiled. "Easy as that."

Nori chuckled, "you haven't changed that much either. Always coming up with the simplest solutions. But life isn't simple. I need to make things right. I _have_ to make this right." She sniffled, trying her hardest to hold back more tears. _I can't cry. I can't let him know how much this hurts. How much it's hurt for six years. _

But Kakashi knew her better than that. Wrapping her up in a giant hug, she let out a sob, tears flowing down her face. "I-I need to protect what family I have left. I knew there was something different about Itachi. I mean, he became a Genin at age seven, mastered his Sharingan at age eight, became a Chunin at age ten and was on the ANBU squad at thirteen. I _knew_ something was up. He was so wrapped up in his own little world that I should have realized that he was up to something. Something big." Her voice was muffled by Kakashi's shoulder, but he heard every word she said and pushed her away from him, gripping her shoulders.

"It was not your fault. This was not your fault and you shouldn't feel that it was. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop him. He knew what he was doing from the beginning," he said fiercely. "_Don't_ blame yourself. Please."

"We were close Kakashi. I knew him better than anyone else. We talked. He was my little brother. We talked _so much_ before I left, and I didn't even bother to--I don't know--to see what was really up with him. I just...I should have stayed. I never should have left."

"Life is better lived with no regrets Nori. I would know, right?" he winked. "But that's beside the point. What I wanted to tell you is that if you really do decide to go after Itachi, I would like to accompany you on the way. I know it's your fight, I just want to be there...strictly for the journey of course."

"I'll think about it. But, I have one more question for you before you go...Itachi murdered my whole family, except for Sasuke who would have only been eight at the time. Not to sound morbid or anything, but why did he spare a small, defenceless child's life?"

"That is something I can't answer," he smiled warmly and kissed Nori's cheek. Whispering I into her ear, he said, "by the way, I love the new hairstyle."

"Thank you Kakashi. For everything."

He made a peace sign with his hand, "see you soon!" And he was gone.

--

**A/N:** Okay, so that was mostly just a brief look into the past. The next chapter will hopefully be a little less fluffy and a little more angsty. Give me some love and click that little button thinger at the bottom of the page and tell me how I'm doing! Would be much appreciated :3 Ciao!!


	3. Black Holes and Revelations

**A/N:** Okay, third chapter here. Kinda short, I know, but I'm busy what with my exams happening and all...but I had a craving to write. Hopefully Kakashi isn't too OOC. Peace:3

—

_Chapter Three..._

Sasuke peered out the window, watching the scene before him unravel. Nori and Kakashi-sensei. It all seemed too familiar...He closed his eyes, a vague memory turning over in his mind.

_It was pouring d__own rain. A white haired Jounin, like Nori, knocked calmly on the door to their house, although he didn't feel calm at all. His insides were churning. _Please, _he thought desperately, _please don't let me be too late. Let her still be here.

"_Nori! It's me! Please open up, I—__"he was stopped abruptly as the door opened, revealing an annoyed Uchiha male._

"_She doesn't want to talk to you," Itachi informed him coldly. "She's said her goodbyes. You're only making matters worse."_

_Kakashi closed his eyes. "I _need_ to see her. Can you understand?" his one eye flicked open. "I _have_ to see her. Please."_

_Itachi rolled his eyes and closed the door. Just as Kakashi had lost all hope and sat down on the porch, the rain soaking through to his skin, he heard the door creak open slowly. He stood up, elated to see her. Uchiha Nori. The woman that he would die for if he had to. "Nori..." he said, noting her tear streaked face. _

"_Kakashi__...you know I have to leave. You _know_, and yet you're still torturing both yourself and me. You have to get over it. I'm not staying. I _can't _stay." Her tears began to mix with the rain. "I-I can't do this right now."_

"_You can stay though, __I've figured it out—"_

"_No."_

"_But–"_

"_No!" her eyes were filled with both rage and sorrow. "You did not figure it out Kakashi. I wish that there was a solution to this, but there isn't... There just...isn't." _

_The heavens had no mercy for the two ninja who were now soaked to their very cores. "It's not going to be the same...without you here," Kakashi said quietly. _

_All Nori could do was sniffle. The next thing she knew, she was wrapped up in a giant hug and a kiss was planted on her neck, and then on her lips. The kiss deepened, and Nori clung to him, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to forget. She didn't want to leave. She just wanted to stay like this forever. _

_They eventually pulled away from each other, tears in both of their eyes. "Promise you'll come back," Kakashi said, his one eye drinking in her every detail. He was going to remember everything about her. Her beautiful, ebony hair that extended down past her waist; her dark, alluring eyes; her strikingly pale skin that contrasted perfectly with her hair and eyes; her slender, yet fit figure; everything down to her cute, pudgy toes. _

"_What? Kaka–"_

"_Just promise me. Tell me you'll come back someday."_

_She stared at him before answering. "I–I'll try my best. You better not go anywhere though."_

"_Of course not."_

_He brushed a couple strands of her cute mess of wet hair from her eyes and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I'll miss you," he whispered. And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_Sasuke's dark, innocent__ eyes disappeared from the windowsill as his big sister re-entered the house, completely drenched and crying. _

Of course. Sasuke had forgotten about his sister and Kakashi-sensei. It was a memory lost long ago, but once he pulled it out from the dusty corner in his mind, he remembered every single detail about the event. His sister had to leave...he couldn't even remember why. Hell, he probably wasn't even given the real reason to why she was leaving since he was so young at the time.

Nori stepped inside of the house and closed the door quietly, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. She walked into the living room where Sasuke sat, perched on the couch. Almost everything was the same. There were still photos on the walls like there always had been, except now Itachi was ripped out of every single one. She winced at the sight of her family. She wished she could have been there in time.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Why did you leave? And I want the real reason."

Nori looked at him with a pained expression. "I was sent on a mission, one that I wasn't expected to come back alive from. I knew the circumstances and wanted to help, even though I was so young. I wanted experience and I had faith in myself as a Jounin."

"What was the mission?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head.

"I was to get any information I could on the Akatsuki and spy on them."

"Wait…then wouldn't you have known about Itachi?" Sasuke asked, his brow furrowed.

Nori dropped her head. "No, I knew. I knew that Itachi was a member of the Akatsuki. I didn't know that he killed our entire family though, and I didn't know that he's been a member for as long as he has been, but I knew. I just didn't know what to do about it. What do you do when your little brother is part of an illegal organization of missing-nins? I've been training and doing missions involving the Akatsuki for the past five years now…that's really the only thing I _can_ do. I can't talk to him, he'd never listen. I've only ever encountered three of the seven members of the Akatsuki and they all have unimaginable power…but like any shinobi, they have their weaknesses. I'm just afraid of the amount of power Itachi might have, considering his exceptionally rapid growth as a ninja. I mean, sure, all three of us got our Sharingans pretty early…but Itachi…he was disturbingly quick at mastering everything he could."

Sasuke gave a wary look, unsure of whether Nori was giving her the whole truth. "So that's why you left? To get information on the Akatsuki?"

With a pained expression spread across her face, she sighed. "It's complicated Sasuke. I had obligations, and those obligations were to the Third Hokage when he was still alive, and now to the Fifth. There are always risks when doing missions, you should know that by know, especially with Kakashi as your sensei. It just happened that this mission had bigger risks and there was a better likelihood that my team mates and I wouldn't come back alive. You get it, right?"

Sasuke was quiet for a few minutes until he glanced at his sister. "What happened to your team mates?" he asked quietly, afraid of what her answer might be.

"They died."

Sasuke nodded, deciding not to pry any further. He was just pleased that his sister was alive and well. They had their whole lives to talk now. But they both knew better than anyone that people don't live forever.

"How about we call it a night? I can just crash on the couch," Nori said, breaking the tense silence between them.

Sasuke nodded. He took one step towards his room and doubled back, hugging Nori as hard as he could. No words were needed. They both felt at peace with the world, if only for a moment. Not even Itachi could ruin their feeling of pure contentment.

--

**A/N:** Okay, short chapter, I know, but I still have to study for my English exam that I have tomorrow, so hopefully I'll have some more regular updates. My last exam in Wednesday, for Philosophy, so after that, I'll hopefully be writing more often. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget about that little clicky thing at the bottom of the page :3

**A ****Hopefully Helpful Note:**

Nori left when she was 17½., so Itachi would have been 12½ at the time, and Sasuke would have been 7½, so there's a five year age difference between the three of them. Kakashi would have been 21½ then, too.

Itachi murdered his family when he was 13ish, so this was approximately one year after Nori left.

This story takes place five years after Nori left, which would be four years after Itachi murdered his family. Therefore, Nori is now 22½, Itachi is 17½, Sasuke is 12½ and Kakashi is 26½. Yes, there's a bit of an age difference between Nori and Kakashi, but that's just the way it worked out.

_I hope that clears up any age issues…I kept screwing up the years, so yeah. Hope it's useful to you.__ If you're confused or have any questions, feel free to give me a shout. I believe you can find my email on my profile. Ciao!_


End file.
